monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachydios
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Snowy Mountains, Volcano, Deserted Island, Tundra, Volcano (3rd), Frozen Seaway, Volcanic Hollow, Everwood, Elder's Recess, Guiding Lands, Polar Sea, Fortress Ruins |Monster Size = 1932.69 cm 1339.18 cm |Monster Relations = Raging Brachydios, Evangelion Brachydios, Iceblast Brachydios |Generation = Third }} Brachydios is a Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Physiology Brachydios are easily identifiable by their glowing, green slime-covered horns and "fists," as well as their shiny, armored hide covered in many plates and ridges that are made of obsidian. Unlike other Brute Wyverns, Brachydios sports a pair of long, highly developed forelimbs that it uses as its primary means of defense. Brachydios' forelimbs and horn seem to secrete a mysterious slime. According to in-game information, Brachydios "primes" this mucus to explode with its saliva, hence why it licks its arms, making it appear brighter green. Despite initial appearances, Brachydios does possess claws on its forearms that are tucked away underneath, and serve no apparent purpose in battle. Behavior By slamming the ground or prey with its fists or horn, Brachydios can deposit a puddle of its slime mold, which, once detached from the monster's body, quickly undergoes a powerful chemical reaction and violently explodes. The substance itself is also sticky; if a hunter is struck directly by one of Brachydios' fist or horn attacks, it will adhere to the hunter's body and eventually explode. Hunters can remove the substance by rolling or using a Deodorant. Notably, Brachydios is also capable of leaping far distances by using its powerful hind legs and is much more agile than other Brute Wyverns. When enraged, Brachydios' fists, horn, and various ridges along is body glow a bright yellow and orange. In this state, Brachydios will no longer leave slime puddles, but will instead cause explosions directly on impact with almost all of its horn and fist attacks. Etymology Brachydios' name comes from the latin name for arm, brachium (ブラキウム). This was used to make a reference to Brachydios' shell, which is made of obsidian (オブシディアン). Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate (Introduced) * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier G8.1 (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online * Monster Hunter Stories * Monster Hunter Spirits * Monster Hunter Explore Game Data For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see Brachydios Guides. MHWI Damage Effectiveness |Water = |Thunder = |Ice = |Dragon = |Poison = |Sleep = |Paralysis = |Blast = |Stun = }} MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Brachydios Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Brachydios Carves/MH4U-Low-rank|Low rank||true Brachydios Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High rank Brachydios Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Monster Hunter Generations Brachydios Carves/MHGen-Low-rank|Low rank||true Brachydios Carves/MHGen-High-rank|High rank Equipment For more information, see Brachydios and Raging Brachydios Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Raging Brachydios Main Article: 'Raging Brachydios'' The '''Raging Brachydios is known to inhabit the Ingle Isle. It is an unusual Brachydios individual with abnormal activation of its Slime Mold and the usual Slime Mold on certain parts of its body has become a lot more volatile than before. The slime that covers it is capable of exploding; this can only occur if the hunter stays in close proximity and if the slime on the Raging Brachydios is glowing bright red. It is also worth mentioning that the slime puddles explode at a noticeably faster rate. Evangelion Brachydios Main Article: 'Evangelion Brachydios'' A Variant of Brachydios first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Iceblast Brachydios Main Article: 'Iceblast Brachydios'' A Variant of Brachydios first appearing in Monster Hunter Explore. Gallery For more images, see Brachydios Photo Gallery Brachy in tundra.jpg| MH4U-Brachydios Screenshot 007.jpg| MHGen-Brachydios Screenshot 031.jpg| MHWI-Brachydios screenshot 001.jpg| Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Flagship Monsters Category:MH3U Monsters Category:MH3U Large Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4 Large Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MH4U Large Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHXR Monsters Category:MHST Monsters